1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for standard and contract bridge bidding and especially to a device and method for non-verbal or silent bidding during a bridge game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of bridge enjoys enormous popularity among players of all ages and abilities. Bridge is useful as a social activity as well as an intensely competitive activity as is the case in tournament or duplicate bridge.
Bridge bidding is, of course, a critical feature of any bridge game. In many situations, a real need exists for non-verbal bridge bidding. In duplicate or tournament bridge play, for example, non-verbal bidding is useful in reducing signalling or the transmission of information by words or by voice inflection.
Of special interest is the case where hearing or voice impaired individuals seek to compete with players who do not have such impairments. Obviously it would be advantageous to have means for silent bidding whereby all four players receive the same bidding information at the same time in a non-verbal way.
Methods have been proposed for non-verbal bridge bidding: see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,526 to L. S. Berger which illustrates an electrically activated system with individual consoles for each player and the appropriate electrical circuitry for non-verbal bridge bidding.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,764 to A. V. Mattos which also describes an electrically operated system but with a plurality of indicia on a single console.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,719 to J. A. Mentzer provides a bridge bidding indicator with magnetic instruction cards for use by the beginner at bridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,055 provides a device for displaying card hands involving a rotatable member located below the card table in conjunction with a slotted display table, the device being useful for teaching card playing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,954 provides a device for instruction in the correct play of card games such as contract bridge involving rotatable disks containing various indicia such as cards dealt, bids to be made, and the like.
In spite of the efforts of prior workers a need exists for a simple but effective method and device for non-verbal bidding during standard and contract bridge play, whether it be social or competitive play. The present invention is believed to provide such a device and method.